Guilty Stalkers: Rise of the Dark Gears
by William-Duel
Summary: Crossover between Darkstalkers and Guilty Gear series, using Darkstalker OVA as reference.


Guilty Stalkers: Rise of the Dark Gears

Disclaimer: All copyrighted characters from Darkstalkers, Night Warriors, Vampire, Vampire Savior, or any alternate name of the same series belong to Capcom, wholly and totally. All copyrighted characters from Guilty Gear, Guilty Gear X, Guilty Gear XX and other subsequent versions belong to Sammy. The only thing that can be said to be mine on the basis on intellectual property is the plot which was conceived in my mind but draws upon these existing characters and their backgrounds. So to Sammy and Capcom, I love your characters but please don't sue me, they're all yours. So the story takes place after the Darkstalkers OVA which also belongs to Capcom and whichever animation studio created it. Ta- ta.

Prologue:

Only a few years had passed in which Donovan had defeated the battle mad alien Pyron and Demitri's clouds had cleared and allowed the humans to live in the light once more. This gave humanity the chance to fight the Dark and reclaim some measures of peace. Yet many things happened in that period.

Humanity saw a new boom in technology and the sciences. In their struggle to vanquish the Dark, they began developing new weapons and their cities grew. Yet the Dark Ones who had once been the greater grew desperate and raced to fight against the humans who now had the advantage.

Demitri Maximoff, who so hated the sun, worked feverishly to cover the Earth in darkness once more, but he found resistance from both the humans who had once served him and the demons of the Demon World. Yet the mighty Demitri would not be so easily defeated and gained a foothold in this growing war. He managed to cover half the Earth in darkness but could proceed no further in the face of the humans' new science.

The humans had learned how to bring back the utilization of magical sciences that they once had. While they had long since used it to battle the Dark, they came to understand it better and it became as common as physics or chemistry. So with this new science, the Age of Man returned and with it, their mistakes. Mysteriously the bio weapons known as Gears, who had remained dormant before the days of the Dark, had resurrected. The Gears had been created to battle the Dark but had proved to be unreliable.

The most powerful of these Gears, known as Justice, went haywire and destroyed all of Japan. Justice led the rest of the Gears to fight but had been sealed by the Holy Order of Knights. The Holy Order had remained fighting the Darkstalkers until the time came once more when a commander type Gear, a sentient Gear, like Justice had once again appeared after Pyron's defeat.

The Gear was known as Dizzy and her current whereasabouts are unknown but there was a great deal of trouble as bounty hunters from all over fought to capture her but she soon disappeared.

And so the world reached a stalemate between the humans, the Darkstalkers and the remaining Gears. Yet things would soon change for the world began to turn…

Chapter 1: The Vampire Savior

_Where are you?_

I'm right here.

_I can't see you._

I'm right here.

_I can't hear you._

I'm right here.

_Why won't you come to me?_

I'm right here.

_Why did you abandon me?_

I don't know.

Morrigan woke up with a fright. She was in her bed in the Demon World. She could not remember the last time she had felt such a feeling. Indeed, it was so foreign to her that she had at first failed to place the emotion. Emotion was also a concept that she had long lost.

"My lady, are you alright?" A demonic woman stepped into the bedchamber. Morrigan looked at the attendant.

"I had a dream. It was so very strange and unlike the one I had the other night. The night before, I had dreamed of the dead Vampire Jedah. And tonight I dreamed of a young succubus dressed in purple and red. It was so very odd because she felt so familiar… Yet I can't place it. How odd this is. I have not had a dream in ages and here it happens two nights in a row," Morrigan said. The attendant looked uncomfortable.

Morrigan got up and walked over to the balcony, holding her sheets close to her naked body although they did not provide a good cover.

"I wonder if these dreams represent something… Perhaps they have to do with the ongoing events in the Human World. It has been awhile since I have visited Demitri, hmmm," Morrigan mused.

"My lady, you shouldn't," The attendant said.

"Do not worry about me, I can take care of myself. And if you tell anyone about it, I'll have to kill you," Morrigan said as-a-matter-of-fact. The attendant gulped.

Morrigan released her sheets, allowing her naked body to gleam in the sunlight. Extending her arms, bats swooped in from the rafters around her body and transformed into her clothes and wings. She leapt from the balcony and swooped down. The attendant picked up the sheets.

Morrigan gently wafted down and stopped next to a window. She released a small golden bat which flew into the large room and into the rafters. It seemed that there was a meeting in session.

"There can be no doubt about it! Jedah has returned!" One of the elders said.

There was a great murmur in the crowd.

"But this was merely a dream! It can hold no truth!" Another boasted.

"It is no mere coincidence that everyone in the Demon World and perhaps even in the Human World had this dream! It is a message from him signaling his return!" Another one said.

"Then we must prepare! If he has indeed returned then he will return in force! The Demon World must be sealed off from his influence. Prepare all weapons for war and seal the Demon World from the Human World immediately! This meeting is adjourned!" The first elder said. The crowd murmured fervently. There was great uneasiness in the crowd. The golden bat from the rafters flew out and into Morrigan's hand where it became nothing. Morrigan's gaze seemed worried slightly but then she smiled.

"So the dream I had the other night before was true. Then last night's dream… could that be real as well? There's a lot more to find out. Oh I haven't had such fun since the last time I went down to the Human World. I must hurry before they close the gates!" Morrigan was almost giddy as she flew away at a high speed.

Jedah sat in his dark dimension surveying the land. It was dark, cold and bleak. There was nothing forever onwards or perhaps just for a small distance. In that place, size and depth did not seem to exist. Jedah seemed contemplative for a moment until he heard a buzzing in the dark. Then it was following by more buzzing and it grew louder. Jedah did not stir as the sound grew and became more numerous in number. It seemed to come from everyone and it did.

A lone figure stepped out into Jedah's view and Jedah slowly opened his eyes. What stood before him was a mix of bumblebee and human, or at least its features were. Jedah had found them in another dimension and found them more than useful. He saw the others in the background, hidden. The one who stood before him identified herself only as Queen Bee or Q-Bee for short.

"It was no mere coincidence that we meet. I have been reborn to unify this and every world. But for that, I need you and your tribe's ability to do so. Will you help me?" Jedah asked.

"Oh, but of course. The Soul Bee Tribe swears its allegiance to you on behalf of its queen. So what is your wish, _Master_?" Q-Bee asked.

"Fufill your desires in the Human world. Eat and grow," Jedah said.

"We thank you. It is merely our desire. We would not help you if it were not beneficial to us. And we hope that you will have a place for us in the world that you shall create," Q-Bee said. With that, her insect wings buzzed and she flew away. The enormous buzzing soon followed and faded. Jedah soon chuckled. Then he soon began to laugh loudly and wildly.

"I am the first and only ruler of this trivial planet!"


End file.
